


The Hallow

by YblackCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Bottom Ben Solo, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, M/M, Vampire Armitage Hux, skinny!kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YblackCat/pseuds/YblackCat
Summary: Ben is just your regular art graduate, trying to desperately pay off his student loans by working at a coffee shop and struggling to get his cousin Rey off his case about visiting his family. His monotonous daily life in Sleepy Hallow gets interrupted when he's attacked by a rouge vampire and turned. Ben discovers a whole new side to the world he lives in and he can't say it's all bad when the local pureblood coven leader, Hux, takes him under his wing.





	1. Honestly...I'm too tired for any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in October, definitely feeling some Halloween vibes and was unable to continue writing until recently now that my school work stress is finally winding down. I hope ya'll enjoy.

     Ben sniffled, the chilly autumn air in the small town of Sleepy Hallow was brisk as he made his way to work. He worked at a small cafe with his cousin, Rey, and found himself more often than not in the small shop filled with the smell of coffee and the spice of nutmeg now that he had finished school. Rey kept begging him to come back to the house, but Ben found after ten years he couldn’t bare to live with his, often, absent parents and spiritually zen uncle.

     He had been sent to a boarding school when he was twelve because his parents were hardly home, his mother often away on political business and his father halfway across the world transporting cargo on his plane, and they felt he needed a specific type of guidance that only St. Jude’s could provide. Ben had complained in the beginning before realizing there was no point.

     Ben would never be the son they wanted. He was too anxious, too anti-social, and unable to control his temper. The raven’s only comfort now was knowing they had found the child they always wished for in Poe Dameron, a pilot that worked for his father and had somehow established himself as a part of the family. Poe was everything Ben was not and he couldn’t fault his parents for being totally enamoured with him. Although he understood it, the raven didn’t have to go out and experience the obvious disappointment in him and the ever present adoration for Poe first hand. So he declined all of Rey’s invitations to family dinners and hardly ever saw his parents. And after finishing school with an art and history degree he worked nearly everyday in order to pay for his living expenses, despite his parents' constant offers to take care of everything. Ben didn’t want to feel like he had to rely on them, he had been independent long enough that paying for his shitty little apartment and going to work felt like a triumph when most days he didn’t even feel like leaving the bed.

  
     Ben nodded at Finn when he entered the shop, a coworker that was very good friends with Rey and Poe, but the raven didn’t mind him as much the other two. He was as kind and brave but he understood what it felt like not to be confident. He would often times be the one to tell Rey to back off when she was being particularly tenacious about Ben going to visit his old family home.

  
     The raven quickly went to the backroom, unwinding the black scarf from around his neck and pulling on the dark green apron with the cafe’s logo. Ben pulled his hair into a messy bun, although a few strands stubbornly refused to cooperated and escaped and quickly made his way onto the floor to help Finn with the sudden line-up that had appeared during the few minutes he had gone to put his stuff away.  
With a sigh Ben got to work.

  
...

  
     Ben and Finn both were cleaning up, the store was closing in less than 10 minutes and they hadn’t had more than 5 customers in the past two hours, so they decided to start the closing clean-up early. Finn swept out front while Ben worked to clean the machines and the messy counters. As the raven was working on a particularly sticky spot he heard the bell chime and Finn’s peppy customer greeting. Ben looked up to see who was approaching the counter and with a sigh he threw his rag down and got behind the register. It was a man with red hair, nearly the same height as the raven and a blonde women who was taller then both of them, both wore extremely well tailored suits and everything about them screamed ‘money and success’. They also carried a certain air about them that just felt off, the raven could fell something in the back of his mind screaming, the air of authority they both had almost making him duck his neck. Immediately Ben felt awkward with his black jeans and ratty t-shirt and messy hair and weird desire to not be in the presence of the two.

  
     “I’ll have the house special.” The woman’s tone was cool, adding to her general air of indifference to her surroundings as she scrolled on her phone.  
     

      “Are you getting anything, Hux?” Th blonde asked her companion  
      The red head responded by glancing briefly from his phone, a disdainful once over of the shop, the menu, and finally Ben himself.  
     

      “No...I think not.” His tone dripping with scorn.  
     

      Ben felt his face get hot, embarrassed from being regarded with such contempt and angry by the man’s audacity.

     “That’ll be $4.25.” Gritting his teeth he punched in the total on the register, pushing the hair falling in his eyes back and taking the women’s money and handing the blonde her change.  
He focused on making the drink, the right amount of espresso, flavours and milk, before sliding the cup on the counter towards the pair. Immediately after she had grabbed her drink Ben left the counter to turn off the open sign and collect the chalkboard with the soup’s of the day written in multi coloured chalk, thanks to Finn, and tiny happy faces, also thanks to Finn.

  
      Finn shot him questioning look, his eyes warm for concern, evidently he noticed the angry/embarrassed blush that had taken over his face. Ben could only send him a rather pathetic assurance with a half-hearted lopsided grin. The pair were already heading for the door and Ben moved out of the way as he headed for the back, determined to avoid any eye contact. The raven was busy putting the sign on one of the shelves when he heard the soft ringing of the bell, signalling the cafe was finally empty.

  
      The rest of their shift was uneventful and they were able to close without a hitch. Ben waved goodbye to Finn and started the trek home. With his scarf wrapped tightly around him Ben shivered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sped up his pace, a man had stepped out of an alley he passed and was following him. He tried to tell himself the man could simply be going the same way but every time he walked faster, the man followed suit and when he stopped, pretending to read a flyer on a post, the man did as well. Ben took his cell out of his pocket, to assure himself he had the option to call for help and felt his heart fall at the sight of his battery, only 1% left, and any remaining hope extinguish as before his eyes the screen went black as it finally died. He wanted to throw the useless scrap of metal to the ground but restrained himself because other that his laptop it was the second most expensive tech he owned.

  
     Ben bit his bottom lip, terribly anxious now, the streets were deserted and the closer he got to his apartment the quieter it got and the louder the man following him footsteps sounded. He tried to take some calming breaths, but it didn’t help and he was a second away from just running for the doors at a dead sprint when the man spoke.

  
     “Hey! Do you got a light?”  
Ben froze his instinct told him to keep walking, maybe even to run like he had been itching to, but the manners ingrained in him since he was a child by his mother had him turning to respond. The raven swallowed compulsively before hesitantly answering.

  
    “Um...No...Sorry.” Ben quickly turned back around, the sight of the man’s pale skin, gaunt eyes, and emaciated body sent a shiver of fear up his spine.

  
     “Have a nice night.” He added quickly before pulling out his keys, the distant light flickering in his building’s lobby, a sad beacon.

  
     Ben had barely drawn his fingers around his key chain when a rough hand clamped around the back of his neck. He struggled but the man’s waif like limbs contained a surprising strength. The raven grunted as he was physically dragged away from the lights to the back of the building where the dumpsters sat in a sad line. It was dark, the bulbs long burned out, the man threw him down between the containers in a foul smelling puddle. Before Ben could even attempt to push himself up the man had jumped on top of him, his eyes gleaming a sickly yellow.

  
     “To be honest boy, I wasn’t looking for a light but rather a meal. Seems you’re able to provide...” His assailant’s voice was sickly sweet and Ben could hear himself whine at the sight the gleaming fangs protruding from his cracked lips. The raven didn’t even have a chance to scream before the attacker dug his teeth into his neck and tore him apart.

  
      He could feel his blood being drawn and the horrifying sensation of torn skin. His assailant was making grunts of satisfaction and small gulping noises that were horrific and Ben could feel himself gag.

  
      Blessedly he could feel his consciousness slipping, a small part of him screamed that he need to be awake in order to get help when the monster was done, but the larger part simply wanted to not be in his current predicament and was willing to find any means necessary of an out.

  
     The last thing Ben saw before his eyes slid shut was the sight of the monster’s lips, smeared with blood that, in the lighting, appeared black and even more repulsive.

 


	2. Hangover

CH.2

The next morning Ben woke with the most aching crink in his neck. He was slumped between two dumpsters, the green paint peeling away to reveal rusted edges that honestly represented his existence so profoundly in that particular moment that he wanted to hit it. Lying in a puddle that smelled of things he didn’t even want to consider and struggling to remember how he got there, Ben was really beginning to question his choices and how they led him to these type of situations.

The raven gingerly pushed himself up, the gravel stinging his already scraped palms and shivered at the sight of his shirt and jacket, which lay in shreds against his skin. Ben brought his hand up with stilted movements to touch his neck, he couldn’t find a wound of any sort but when he pulled back his hand congealed and flaking blood stained his fingers.  
He gagged at the sight and then had to turn over to throw up, the memories of what had occurred the night before coming back in a rush that left him winded. Once the contents of his stomach had been emptied he was able to stumble to his feet, the dumpsters providing support he desperately wished he didn't need. 

Ben, miraculously, still had his keys and his phone and he limped to the door to let himself in, deciding the stairs would be best if he didn’t want to scare his neighbours with his blood smeared visage. The stairs were both a good and a bad idea. He didn’t encounter anyone and therefore didn’t have to explain his appearance, but he lived on the 7th floor and the amount of blood he lost was causing him to stumble along and trudge through the dizziness throwing everything off kilter. The railing was the only thing keeping him upright and Ben eventually reached his floor, at a snail pace, but the desired outcome was achieved so he couldn’t complain.

Once inside his apartment Ben only allowed himself a moment to relax on the couch, telling himself to clean up, maybe contact the police, although he had no injury so what could he really say. Yeah, the guy attacked me and basically ripped my throat out and I don’t look hurt, but believe me I was. They’d think he was crazy and if it wasn’t for the drying blood, shredded clothes, and vivid memories the raven would have a hard time believing it himself.

Curling up, Ben pulled off his raggedy jacket and t-shirt and was asleep within moments of his head hitting the arm rest.

...

When Ben woke up again it was to a terrible hunger, his stomach clenching and so painful he doubled over in pain. He lurched to his feet and stumbled to the fridge, however the raven was forced to pull back because the smell made him nauseous. Ben knew nothing could have gone bad already, he had gone grocery shopping only a couple days ago, but his stomach rebelled and he turned away from the kitchen and staggered to the bathroom.

At the sight how himself still covered in dried flaking blood, his stomach rebelled even more and after dry heaving into the toilet until his ribs ached Ben forced his uncooperative limbs into the shower. He took comfort in the too hot water and the lavender scented, _which is a perfectly fine scent Poe_ , as he sat under spray of water and considered the fact that he had work later that evening.

It would seem like he had the perfect excuse not to go in, Ben had just survived a vicious attack, felt terribly sick, and ached just about everywhere on his body. But, he had bills to pay and his student loan payment was coming out of his account at the end of the week and he needed every shift he could get since he was refusing to be supported by his parents.

After getting dressed in a pair of black jeans, pulling on his softest sweater, because his skin felt too sensitive, Ben limped out the door. He left the laces to his boots loose and untied because he was too sore to reach down to tie them and people on the streets gave him odd looks, that evening was particularly chilly and the general public was bundled up in scarves, mittens, and thick jackets. Ben, however, stumbled about in a sweater with his face flushed with fever. His whole body felt like it was on fire and his head too stuffy to think straight, but he made it to the cafe in one piece. 

Today he was working with both Finn and Rey and he could see the instant concern filled their expressions at the sight of him. Ben quickly waved away their questions as he went to the staff room and pulled on his apron and visor. Rey was instantly on heels, not easily put off.

She stood with her hands on her hips, hair tied in a messy bun, and lips pursed, “Ben, I tried calling you, like, 10 times last night! And what happened to you? You look terrible.”

Ben sighed as he gathered his own hair into a bun, leaning on the small table they used during their breaks, “It died and I forgot to charge it before I went to bed…sorry.”

But, the raven didn’t actually sound all that regretful and he could tell Rey noticed by the way her brow furrowed and her lips pinched. She chose to ignore it and continued with her lecture, disapproving expression deepening when she put her hand to his head.

“God, Ben! You’re burning up! You need to go home and rest…Do you want me to call Poe? You shouldn’t be alone like this. Your parents…”

“My parents,” Ben snapped, “Have nothing to do with this! I don’t need Poe to take me home or, or take care of me. I’m fine!”

The raven sighed, deeper this time, at the flash of hurt Rey quickly hid by crossing her arms and adopting a tough expression, “Rey, I need to work. I’m not like you, I’m not working to learn responsibility or to have a little extra spending cash. My bills are due and I can’t take any time off, okay?”

She sighed but nodded, “Fine, but anytime it gets to be too much, let me or Finn know and you can take a small break. I just want you to be okay, Ben.”

Ben softened and nodded lightly, “Thanks…I’ll let you guys know when I need a break. Now, can I start my shift or are you going to keep acting like my mom?”

Rey frowned, sticking out her tongue before giving him a big smile. They choose the right time to go back out because poor Finn was facing another long line up.  
…..  
  
Ben sighed relieved at another shift passing with relative ease. Although Rey had become increasingly worried as the evening had passed. His fever hadn’t gotten any better and his pale skin was continuously flushed as if he were blushing, he hadn’t been able to eat, everything making him want to gag, and he had several dizzy spells that sent him to the back. The raven was currently sitting at their break table, face pressed against the cool surface, trying to ignore Rey’s worried whispering to Finn.

Pushing himself up the raven pulled off his visor, loosening his hair from the ponytail holding it in a bun, “Well it’s been a shitty shift, as per usual, I’ll see you guys later.”

“Ben…” Rey started but Ben cut her off.

“No.” He said it simply, giving them both a small wave farewell.

Rey off course looked ready to argue, but Finn simply placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she looked back at him. She snapped her mouth shut and didn’t look pleased.

Ben walked home and this time didn’t meet anyone on the way, thankfully. Once he had closed the door to his apartment he paused at the sight of the bloodied clothes scrapes he had left in the hallway. 

He had to rip his eyes from them, the sight making him nauseous and bringing back memories of growls, a ripping pain and an overwhelming fear. The raven quickly got the garage bag from the kitchen, adding in the clothes, intent on removing it from the house immediately. His building didn’t have a working garbage chute and he had to bring it out to the back. Ben made it to the door before he was forced to stop. 

The raven suddenly was filled overwhelmingly with a feeling he had never experienced before, his heart beating too fast, breaths coming out in a small whimper, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Images of gleaming teeth and eyes and a wicked smile flew through his mind.

He was forced from his traumatic reverie when he heard voices, distorted by the glass. Ben looked up, opening the door and peaking around the closest dumpster. His eyes widened in shock, the woman and man from the shop, both were again dressed in suits cut to their figures looking like they were wearing more than the building was worth. The red headed man had his hair slicked back and stubble on his face instead of the clean cut look, while the woman’s hair was artfully ruffled and lips a deep blood red, both wore sunglasses and leather gloves. The raven stifled a gasp when he saw the woman reach in an area out of his sight and pull forward the man who attacked him.

The man looked even more sickly then the last time Ben saw him, hair stringy, cheeks gaunt, and eyes bulging with fear as they darted to and fro, looking for an escape. He looked, to the raven, to be less frightening and more pathetic in the presence of the two greater beings and in the light of day. But, he couldn’t stop the jolt of fear the man inspired in him.

“You said this is where you killed the boy, yes?” The man, Hux if Ben remembered correctly, questioned with a cool tone, an accent evident in his voice that the raven hadn’t noticed in their previous encounter.

The blond women shook the man when he failed to respond immediately. He nodded quickly, “Yes…Yes! I’m sorry. They must of found him…”

The women cut him off, “Hux, there have been no reports, neither the police stations or the hospitals in this area and surrounding areas.”

Hux only turned his head, face tuned towards the man, expressions perfectly blank. Although he didn’t do anything overtly threatening, the other man paled further.

“I know I went against the rules, but I…I was so hungry and the boy was alone….and I didn’t mean to kill him. He…he just tasted so good.” The man’s eyes clouded as he was drawn into some memory, “So sweet and soft, with the most delicious smell…and his eyes…so afraid.”

“Enough, Beckett!” Hux interrupted him, “The secrecy and protection of the coven relies on this exact event never happening. You broke the rules and instead of facing the trial and subsequent consequences you ran, and by running you exposed us all to danger. We need to take control of the situation you have caused. Are you sure this is where it happened?”

Before Beckett could respond there was a loud clattering sound that drew all their eyes to where Ben was standing. He jumped back eyes wide and his hand flying to his mouth. His eyes landing on the can that had fallen through a snag in his bag.

“That’s him…he’s alive?” The man, Beckett, sounded shocked.

“You sure that’s him?” Ben heard the woman ask, disbelief evident in her tone.  
The raven took a step back, breathing ragged, wanting to run but not willing to turn and expose his back to open the door. Before he could take another step back or another breath the man, Hux was in front of him. Ben blinked in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened. He dropped the garbage bag and raised his hands, eyes wide.

“I just want to go back inside…please?” He spoke softly, the lilt of voice trembling, and his question hopefully.  
The red head tilted his head and Ben could see himself reflected in the sunglasses.

“I think not, love.” Hux’s lips had tilted into a sort of half smile that was anything but pleasant.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter...it's been awhile lol. Next chapter is when Ben gets to learn some hard truths. See ya next time and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
